Love Hina: Homecoming
by Herryk
Summary: [complete] Keitaro has arrived home from America, presents in hand and choices made!
1. Homecoming

Disclaimer : However I wish, sadly I don't own Love Hina, any name brands that might be mentioned in this story is purely for story telling purposes and in no way is an infringement on their copy rights.

Arthur's Notes : This takes place during the events of Keitaro's return trip home from America.

Chapter 1

Homecoming

The night sky from thirty thousand feet looked peaceful through the window in business class. Keitaro head was resting on a pillow, and his seat was tilted back some. 'Six months...', he thought, 'So much time wasted before I left, but I won't waste anymore.' He settled himself better in the chair. 'I hope that Haruka got my fax and is up when I get there.' The silver bird glided through the clouds onward towards its destination, as its occupants sleep.

A gentle nudge awakened the young traveler from his would be slumber, the ever smiling flight attendant coming into focus as his eyes blinked the short nap away. "You need to fasten your seat belt and sit up right sir, we are preparing for landing." Her soft and gentle voice instructing him. He looked at his watch as it read one am in the morning. 'That would put me at Hinatasou at about two am or so.' he thought to himself, now if the packages arrived yesterday, then all should be set. He took one last look out the window as the lights of Tokyo were growing bigger in the window, he closed the shade and tightened his belt, landings were never his thing.

The bedside alarm clock buzzed noisily, until a swift hand came down and slapped it off, Haruka arched an eyebrow at the time. She pulled herself out of bed, running her fingers through her hair and yawning, 'Just got to come in on the night flight, don't you...' She went into the living room of the upstairs apartment, where four boxes stood, and a fax on top of them. She grabbed the fax and sat back down to read it again.

_**Dear Haruka-san**_

_**Seta and I have finished the preliminary work for his excavation here in America. So I'm heading home! Now before you run up and tell the others, there are a few things I'm going to ask. First of course is that you don't tell anyone I'm coming home just yet. I have bought a few surprises for everyone and I want to hide them before I get jumped and mugged. You should be receive them by freight with in the next couple of days, please hide these for me, (and your present is on me, so don't go opening the boxes).**_

_**I should be arriving Thursday morning around 2am, sorry about the time, but it was the earliest flight I could get. I was hoping that you would let me stay in the other guest apartment for the night.**_

_**The thing is this, I have had a lot to think while here in America, and things are going to be changing, in a good way I hope. **_

_**Love your nephew**_

_**Keitaro**_

_**ps Seta says kisses and he has a 'present' for you as well.**_

She wondered what was going to be changing, 'Maybe he will turn the dorm into a disco club, and make me the DJ', she chuckled to herself and said, "Like that would ever happen." She got up and went downstairs to make a pot of coffee, 'He should be here soon, might as well find out what his plans are.'

About half an hour later a taxi pulls up at the steps of the old Inn, and a young man gets out. Handing the driver some money and retrieving his bags from the trunk, (boot for those of you not living in America), he made his way to the café. The light was on, and the door was locked, but he could see his aunt sipping from a cup. He tapped on the glass to get her attention, as she looked up, he gave her a smile.

Unlike the stoic person he remembered, she opened the door and gave him a hug. "Well you wanted play cloak and dagger, now get in here and tell me what's going on." She closed the door, locking it and drawing the long shade so that no one could see in. She turned to see her nephew in the light, and he sure had changed. His overall demeanor had changed, he stood a bit prouder and more confident. His physical appearance had changed as well, his hair was cut shorter, cropped on the sides and a bit spikier on top, he wasn't wearing glasses, his face had a more chiseled appearance, and his upper body had an angler shape to it.

She pointed out the chair opposite where she had been sitting and she grabbed another cup for him. "Well, first things, first." he said as he opened up his carry on bag and removed a small gift wrapped box. She looked at it on the table, picking it up she said, "You know you didn't have to get me anything." He just blushed and waved her off saying, "Now it wouldn't be fair if I got everyone else something and didn't think of you as well."

She pulled the ribbon and let the bow untie, and then neatly took the paper off. Underneath was a wooden box, engraved with the name 'Alfred Dunhill', she lifted the lid to reveal a blue velvet interior and a gold lighter inside. Her fingers were trembling as she picked it up and looked at the engraving on the front, "Haruka" it read with an open fan under it, on the back it read "Oba-san". A tear formed in her eye, as she held the lighter tightly in her hand. Then she produced a fan and struck Keitaro in the head. He only smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

"Now as far as everything else is concerned, we can talk about that tomorrow," as he yawned. "But I'm going to need everyone out the inn tomorrow for about two hours, and it would be nice if everyone returned at the same time." He got up, letting Haruka think about how she was going to get everyone out.

02756275072650765027650726057265072605726075620752076502752756027560275602765027650275602207

The next morning at breakfast all the girls were eating and chatting away as normal, when Haruka came through the door. "Good morning Haruka-san, said Naru, "You look like you didn't get much sleep." Kitsune nodded in agreement to this. "Would you like a cup of coffee? Haruka-sempai?", inquired Shinobu. The elder woman, shook her head no, and sat down at the table.

"I'm going to need everyone down at the café at about four o'clock this afternoon." Haruka stated. The reactions were immediate and the same.

"Why?"

"I have an exterminator coming at about four thirty, and they don't want anybody here after they spray for about an hour. So I figured that I would treat everyone to dinner." The collective gasp at the table was immediate as she never offered to 'treat' ever. This once in a life time event was something none of the girls could or would pass up.

02726054725602756027560270567427047502375027956027560275602765027560275602756027560275207562

Keitaro, slides out of bed around noon, the jet lag playing havoc with his system. He sneaks downstairs, hoping to get a cup of coffee and maybe something to eat from the refrigerator. Haruka heads him off, telling him to get back upstairs and she would bring him something.

A few minutes later, the black, hot, liquid of life seeps into his system, and the two rolls he devoured stopped the stomach growls. Haruka was sitting across from him drinking from her cup, "So you going to tell me what you have planned, or should I make a little trip up the house?" The not so implied threat registered quite clearly on the still drowsy brain cells. Keitaro put his cup down, and leaned closer to his aunt. His face took on a serious tone.

"The past three years here, have been great, and I want to continue the relationships I have with the girls, but I came to a lot of conclusions out there. The first month or so, all I did was think, about everyone, especially about you know who. And then everything started to fall into place, and I realized that I was blind to so much going on around me." Haruka just nodded and continued to listen. "When the realization hit me that each girl up there has some kind of feelings for me, I panicked. I mean how was this girl going to react if I showed feelings for that girl, and would this other girl ever talk to me again, and so on. I was about to stay in America and just hide out, then I figured if I did that then each of those girls would go on waiting on me to return." Keitaro, shifts his weight some in the chair, "So for the next month all I could think about was, who am I going to hurt. And one morning while training with Seta it all became clear to me." Haruka had moved to the edge of her chair waiting for the answer. "I never thought about what would make me happy, I was too worried about everyone else. I spent the two months just trying to figure out what I wanted, and now I know, and tonight everyone will know."

"What about the other girls, the ones that will be hurt?" Haruka said with knowing look.

"Well they will either accept it or they won't. Each present has a corresponding letter with it that explains how I feel, my true feeling are in each one. They may get mad, or even angry at me, but it will be the truth, and I owe them that much." Haruka couldn't believe what six months away had did for her nephew, he left a confused boy, and return a man. "Well, they are going to meet me here at four pm, so you got til about six to get everything done." She stood up to go back down stairs, but before she left the room she said, "Whatever you decide, I'm proud of you."

02745076509750275609375602975602975602937569027560927560275602756027560275602756027560275027

Around ten minutes before four, the girls started to show up. First came Mitsune, with Su and Sara, then Naru and Shinobu, and finally Motoko entered the café. As Haruka left by the front door, with the gang in hand, Keitaro exited the back door pulling a trolley up the hill.

Into each room he went, leaving their wrapped present and a letter in the center of the floor so that they couldn't miss it. He then went downstairs and placed several bottles of sake and glasses up, along with some snacks. Looking at his watch he still had plenty of time, he turned and headed towards the hot springs for a relaxing dip, before the chaos would begin.

The girls were taken to a buffet style restaurant, mainly because Haruka knew that Su would break her otherwise. Everyone was having a great time talking and sampling several dishes as they went. Haruka couldn't help but look around the table and wonder what the reactions were going to be tonight, and if these girls would ever be a group like this again. Suddenly she had a thought, that this was the last supper of innocence these females would have.

Keitaro had soaked for about twenty minutes before getting out of the springs, he was in his room now, how he had missed it while he was gone. Taking in the simple furnishings and the test guide books that filled his bookcase he felt somewhat nostalgic, he closed his eyes and let the memories fly through his head before he started to get changed.

All the girls were heading back to the Inn. They were in good spirits and joking around with each other, even the normally serious Motoko was smiling and being playful. As they reached the steps of Hinatasou, Haruka felt a sense of dread, or more like the calm before the storm was about to happen, but regardless of what happens, she only hoped that everyone would remain together.

02756027560297650297650927650297650923756027650239756023756027560235760275602756027562072620

Keitaro could hear the key in the lock, his heart raced, he knew he would never be the suave type, but he still hoped that he could pull off the first part. The girls came in and turned towards the living room, and stopped cold, to see several trays of snacks and bottles of liquor sitting on one of the tables. Mitsune was the first to say something, "Ok who's throwing the party?"

'POP', the cork from the champagne bottle sounded behind them.

"I am!" Stated Keitaro.

All of the girls turned their heads in slow motion, towards the sound of a familiar male manager's voice. Each of them couldn't believe their eyes at what they were seeing. Leaning in the doorframe, was a well dressed man, taking a sip from a champagne flute. He broke the silence between them, "What? No welcome home hug? Or kiss?"

End of chapter 1

Author's Note : This was something that I had thought of one night while experiencing some writer's block, the funny thing its all but finished, so I figured go ahead and post it. Thanks for the reviews and the next chapters will up shortly.


	2. Party Rules

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina and I don't need no stinkin badges either!

Arthur's Notes : I have always preferred a B flat, or maybe a C sharp...

Chapter 2

Party Rules

"KEITARO!" The near earth shattering scream of the combined voices of the Hinatasou girls, was the second reaction, and third was the mad rush of feminine bodies that threw themselves onto him, causing him to topple backwards to the floor.

Laying there slightly stunned on his back he could feel the weight of all six girls bearing down on him. As the piled up girls slowly removed themselves and grabbing him almost flinging him across the room. They were a bundle of tears, smiles, and questions. He managed to squeak out, "Please...get some food, something to drink and I'll try and answer all your questions."

As the girls were still shocked at his appearance, the one that never walked away from a challenge, Mitsune nestled up next to him almost purring, "Keitaro...err...Kei-kun look at you!" Half expecting Naru to come charging at him, he flinched and noticed she had kept her distance, but from another likely source the assault did come, but not directed at him. "Secret Technique : UWAKI ONNA JOKYO!" and Mitsune flew off the couch.

Su and Sara were all giddy as they hopped into Keitaro's lap, looking through the pockets on his jacket, before he figured out what they were looking for. With that he figured he had better tell them about the presents and the rules of the game. "Ok girls stop it you might upset Motoko again," looking at Motoko and giving her a wink. "Yes, I bought something for everyone, but I hid them. Now before you go to bed, I will tell you where I placed your gifts."

"Keitaro wants to play!", Su jumps off his lap and does a cartwheel in the living room. Sara, just puffs up acting indignant and jumping down. "Now I'm sure you have questions lets hear them."

The first came from the dazed Mitsune from the other side of the room where she landed, "How did you get all studdly looking?" Keitaro blushed and smiled, "Well when I wasn't studying, I was helping Seta at the dig site and training with him. So, I guess it eventually rubbed off on me." He ran a hand through his hair, "And the glasses I got rid of because at the site I was always dusting them off, so I could see, and the hair well we where in Arizona, and it was just too hot to have long hair."

"Why did you never write us?" Came from a bitter sounding Naru as she bit down on a quarter sandwich. "Well to be honest the American Universities are really hard, and I had to study just about all the time. I always planned to write and then I would fall asleep or be dragged to the site, and before I knew it six months had passed."

Shinobu was next, "Did you find anything interesting?" He smiled at her as she blushed furiously lowering her head to hide it. "Well we found a few items of note, but nothing ground breaking. Seta-san hopes that our findings will get him a grant to continue." Everyone kinda figured this, considering that both of them could find the lost arc of the convenient, if you left them alone in the Egyptian desert.

"You said that you trained with Seta-san?" Came Motoko, with her brow raised. "Yeah, I'm far from either of your levels, but Seta said that I was a fast learner. Maybe someday we can spar, and only if you promise to take it easy on me." He laughed at the thought, figuring he would soon be in lower earth orbit again.

They sat around the rest of the night, listening to stories about the states. It was starting to get late as Su and Sara were starting to yawn more. 'Well it starts', he thought, 'Time to tell the first two.'

He walked over to Sara and bent over whispering in her ear, "Your present is in your room, you can't miss it." Her eyes lit up and she ran off upstairs leaving a whirlwind in her wake. Su was on his back and latched on before he could straighten himself up. "So where's mine, Keitaros?" Plucking her off his back he told her the same, she ran off yelling "WEEEEEEEE"

'Those he thought were the easy ones, the rest only get tougher from here' And he walked towards Mitsune before she passed out.

End of Chapter 2

Ok it's short...but actually this was going to be the end of Chapter 1...

Up next the letters and presents!

Read and Review...Come on you guys!

And a note about my use of Japanese..Where I'm neither Japanese nor speak the language, Im trying to use the proper grammar and word use, if you see a problem, just drop me an email and correct me...Thanks.


	3. Sara, Su and Mitsune

Disclaimer : I don't own Love Hina, (runs away crying)

Author's Notes : Nope nothing at the moment.

Chapter 3

Sara, Su, and Mitsune

Sara reached her door, leaving behind a dust cloud that wiped past her. Opening the door, half wanting a pile of one hundred dollar bills to be present, she spotted a box and a letter setting in front of it. She picked up the letter and it said "read me first" She half wanted to toss it aside and just open the present, but Keitaro had told her to read the letter first cause it would explain the present. She ripped it opened.

_**Dear Sara,**_

**_You and I have never had what would or could be called a close relationship. I can understand your feelings concerning your father and you wanting to be with him, at all times. The look in his eyes when your not around is like there is something missing. I'm sure you don't know this, but he carries a picture of you with him at all times. When we were in the desert, it was placed safely in his tent. There were times when I approached him, that I would find him staring at it, and I knew he was thinking about you._**

_**You have a very special love for him, and I recognize this. You never have to worry about his well being, when I'm with him, for I know you are waiting for his return. I would do anything in my power to make sure that he always returns to you, this I promise. I know you think I'm a big dork, but I made a promise to your father to look after you as well, when he isn't around and I will continue to keep that promise.**_

_**When I was looking for your present, I really didn't know what to get you until I thought of Seta's picture of you.**_

_**I hope you appreciate it.**_

_**Keitaro**_

89452785-92756-972859784029703942735027650276502756072650726057204756275602756072560725602752

She dropped the letter besides her, and looked at the wrapped box. Her hands shaking with nervousness as she ripped the paper away, to find a four by four velvet covered box. She lifted the top off to find a golden locked, pulling it out she opened the tiny clasp. Inside was a picture of her father and Keitaro, and on the other side besides it was written "Pappa and the Dork...We love you".

She held it close to her heart, and ran downstairs towards Keitaro. He saw her coming and was prepared for the punch or kick that was coming, instead she wrapped her arms around him and said, "Dork!" Then she turned and ran back upstairs.

02374275023756027560237560275602375023756023756023756027560237502750275602750275620576025720

Su was standing in the middle of her room, looking at a box that stood about six feet tall, a letter taped to the front. She placed her ear to the box, listening for any ticking noises. Reaching into her endless pocket, she pulled out an explosives sniffer, running it over the box, and then again with a Geiger counter, still nothing. Figuring that if Keitaro was going to pull some kind of sneak attack he would have already. Pulling the letter off the box she sat down cross-legged in front of it.

_**Su-chan,**_

_**You have never fail to amaze me. Your wonderful inventions, however destructive at times, have always proved that under everything lays not only a great imagination, but the intelligence to make your dreams real. Between you and me, I have never had more fun than running from your inventions and getting surprised attacked by your kicks. They have always kept me on my toes and flying through the air.**_

_**When I discovered that you were a princess, and studying so far from home, I could never understand why until I too left and studied in America. In your home country you are a prisoner of sorts, to your title and your responsibilities. Always having to act a certain way, because those around you expect and demand it. Here you are free to feel the way you want, and just be the girl lost in the crowd.**_

_**The nights you have spent asleep in my room, have been special to me. To know that I can bring comfort to your worried sleep, and chase away the nightmares for you. Once you told me that I looked like your older brother, this I don't know, but I do know if thinking of me as your older brother helps, then by all means do. **_

_**Your hunger for fun, adventure, technology, and of course bananas led me to your present.**_

_**Your Oni-san**_

_**Keitaro**_

07602375602756027560275602756027560275602765027650237502750237560275602375602750275602756025

Su carefully folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. She stood taller than usual and cocked her head at the large box. Instead of ripping through the paper, she carefully untied the bow, and sought out the folds trying not to tear the colorful paper. There was a string tied around the box, that she pulled. The four sides of the box fell away to reveal a very young banana tree. A note tied to one of the branches said "Your endless supply of free bananas"

She walked towards it with an awed expression, as she felt the trunk. Lovingly she hugged it and said, "Thank you, Oni-san"

02756072650756027650273560275603765027560237560237560275602375620756023756027562075207562075

The half drunk Mitsune stumbled into her room, looking for the present that Keitaro said was in here. She didn't want the others to know, especially Naru, how much she really liked the big pervert. Not to mention that he now looked so hot, it was painful, that it was going to be wasted on her best friend, but she knew that men like Keitaro were rare indeed. Even if he didn't wait for Naru, whoever he did end up with would be very lucky, and she would be jealous.

She spotted her box, sitting on her open futon, and she sank down next to it. There was two envelopes taped to the box, one was a manilla and the other on top said read me first. She opened the first one and started to read.

_**My dear Kitsune,**_

_**Since I have known you, I have been tricked, conned, swindled, fleeced, and even flimflammed. Your wit and timing is on par with a police interrogator that has all the evidence in the world. But I have seen the other side of you as well. The side you hide behind the sake haze, that your afraid that others might see and use against you. Of course I'm taking about the side of you that is caring, sweet, and worried about how others feel.**_

_**I have never liked how you look into the bottom of a bottle for companionship, and acceptance. You should know that I will never judge you and that if you are lonely that I will always be there to hold your hand. You have never told me what happened in the past that made you scared to take that chance with your heart, but if you ever want to meet someone that will respect you for who you are, let me know. I know some that would stand against the raging torrents of hell to have a few minutes of your time.**_

_**When you want to talk to me, just bring the present with you, and we will chat all night if you wish.**_

_**Your loving friend**_

_**Keitaro**_

_**ps open the other envelope next.**_

02397527852562795092756092756078235902756092750927569027560927560275027502756027502750275022

The shocked Mitsune looked at the letter again and again. The words had cut through the haze like a razor, and she found herself looking at the wall that separated their rooms. 'That wonderful, hot male." She took up the manilla envelope and opened it, photos slid out into her lap with another note. She picked up the note and read it, "We will discuss the negatives and my fees later." She looked puzzled until she picked up the photos and started to look at them.

Her sneaking sake into Motoko's energy drink, her reading Naru's dairy, her putting popping loads into Haruka's cigarettes, her taking down a sign outside of the hot springs, and the worst, her naked in Keitaro's bed doing some 'business'. She sat there ghost white for a moment. The implications started to hit her, Motoko would kill her, Naru would kill her, Haruka would kill her, and looking at the last one, everyone would dig me up and kill me again. A new found respect for Keitaro filled her and she laughed thinking, 'He out foxed the fox', followed by, 'Oh this is going to cost me BIG'

She was worried what was in the box, if the pictures were in the envelope. She remembered he said that she should bring whatever was in here if I wanted to talk. So taking some courage she ripped apart the paper and opened the box. She thought she was surprised by the photos, but as she pulled one of twelve out of the box. Holding it up to the light she read the unmistakable words. "Johnnie Walker, Blue label"

End Chapter 3

up next Shinobu, Naru, and Motoko...and the next morning!


	4. Shinobu, Naru, Motoko and The Morning af...

Disclaimer : Ok all together now 1..2...3... I don't own Love Hina

Chapter 4

Shinobu, Naru, Motoko, and the Morning after

Keitaro had already sent three after their presents and now he would send the last three, the hardest of the group, he felt. As he told the three, his heart was wracked by what would happen if these went bad. This was everything for him however. He had planned this for 3 months selecting each present carefully and wording each letter where there was no chance finding dual meanings in his words. He watched each of them head upstairs towards their rooms, and he went outside to his place on the roof, and would wait.

Shinobu was excited to see what her Sempai had brought her back from America. Inside she desperately hoped it wasn't a cookbook, as that had been the default gift for her since she took over the cooking responsibilities. Placed in the middle of her stuffed animal collection was a small box and note setting against it. Suddenly she hopped in excitement as it was too small for a book. She gathered up the alien plushy and sat it her lap, being one of her favorites because he had won it for her.

_**Dear Shin-chan,**_

_**I want to apologize to you, It took me going to America to discover how you really felt about me. Please don't panic or scream, because I will cherish every moment that had happened more now since I understand. I think back to those first months in the house, and your birthday. I have to laugh when I think about your panties coming out of sleeve as I handed you, your present.**_

_**You are the gentle lamb that resides inside my heart, and the steadfast defender of my mistakes. You have always been there for me. It is by your example that I wish to lead my life, you follow your heart first, never asking for praise or gain, just the knowledge that you have done your all. Your caring nature for everyone here is a shining example of your selflessness.**_

_**Set this letter down and open your gift...then pick me back up and continue...please**_

Shinobu, placed the letter down next to her, and tore into the paper. She was holding a jewelry box. She started to sweat and her heart raced as she opened the box to discover a beautiful pendant inside. A white gold wreath surrounding her birth stone (topaz), embedded in the wreath was five other stones an emerald, an aquamarine, a blue zircon, a garnet, and another blue zircon. In the center was a heart shaped garnet. It was so lovely, tears were cascading down her cheeks as she pick up the letter again.

_**Yours was the easiest of the presents to buy, because of how you are. The pendant you are holding represents all of us. You are the center stone, around you are the stones for everyone here, and in the center is my stone. I feel humbled that you care so much for me. I do love you, but not in the same way you love me. I know that this might hurt you now, but you must understand out of all the other girls here the love I have for you is the most pure and without any misgivings or doubts, I know how I love you, and I only hope that you can love me in same light as I do you. As more than a friend, but not as a lover. As your well being and happiness mean the most to me.**_

_**Sempai**_

029756-27856-27856-23985925629560297560297560257025702750275602750275602750275602750275602752

The tears had gone from happiness, to sorrow, back to something close to happiness. She kept reading the last to two lines over and over again to herself. She knew in her heart that she was too old for crushes, but she had hoped that she could hold onto this one. The love in her heart for Keitaro changed, but never lessened in any way. She lay there surrounded by her animals thinking to herself , 'More than a friend, but never as a lover'

97270-5762795-2975278956092756092756092785298529852895029850925780925780298752978509250295029

Naru was numb as she walked into her room. She had hoped and dreamt to see Keitaro again, but after the initial meeting she felt the same way, unchanged. She pulled the box towards her and noticed on the envelope it said open the box first. She half expected to find see-through nightgowns and edible underwear, but what the box held, shocked her and all she could say was "Baka" as she pulled a gucci black on black backpack out of the box. She examined it and found it quite real. 'That baka, spending money like this, he could have done other things with that kind of money other than spend it on me.' she thought as she picked up the letter and began to read.

_**Naru,**_

_**I sit here in Arizona writing this letter to you, and I have played the events of this evening through in my head about a million times. I know that you will be the one to ask why I never wrote or made contact during my trip, well the answer is simple, you. When I first came to Hinatasou those three years ago I was chasing a childhood dream, a promise to two women. Mutsumi and you, I had preprogrammed myself to only love the ones in my dream. And never had the inclination that I might miss something more.**_

_**We, no I have chased this dream, and I have fulfilled it. I think back to all our trials and tribulations during the past few years, and will always hold those memories close to my heart. But if anything let's be honest with each other and say that we will always be friends, but neither of us will ever be romantic to each other. I apologize for always putting you on the spot during those times and even forcing myself onto you. I think the realization came when I also figured out how Shinobu felt about me. I could see the similarities in our relationship as well.**_

_**I'm not bitter, nor will ever be towards you and hope that you feel the same way towards me. The gift I got you is from my heart, as you have a drive to succeed and to you only the best will do. That is way I choose this for you, let it carry the future for you. I also want you to know that as your friend I will always look out for you. Its time for you and I to make a new promise, simply that we are friends forever, and nothing nor nobody will become between us. Is that ok?**_

_**There is one more thing I want to tell you about, and this is that there is one that I love and right now she is finding out about it..."**_

Naru dropped the letter her eyes as big as saucers. There were no tears, as they weren't needed. He was right, there was no pain, just acceptance. She thought about the last line and giggled to herself about it, 'Well he better watch out, he thought I would get pissed' She couldn't help but laugh, as she emptied the stuffing from her new bag, and placed her school books into it.

29385027502750750237507502375023750275203756023750275023750275230750235027560502752050275205

Motoko entered her room thinking, 'How dare that vile male enter my room.' She found her 'present' laying on top the futon. A simple red rose and a note that said meet me on the roof. Her heart started to beat faster as she picked up the rose and smelled it. The note was simple and direct. Before she walked out of the room, she carefully placed the rose on her dresser.

She found him sitting in his old spot, facing away looking at the city lights. "Urashima?" she asked quietly. He stirred a bit and turned around to face her, motioning for her to sit in front of him. As she approached, he smiled at her, "No one is around, Motoko-chan, you can call me Keitaro." She stammered a bit and replied, "That would be discourteous and would not show the proper respect." He shrugged and waited for her to get situated.

He pulled a letter out of his jacket pocket along with a small wrapped box. "Hope you don't mind, but I wanted to give this to you in person, and if you would allow me to read to you the letter as well?" She only nodded at him, her heart was racing and yet she didn't know what to expect from him.

He started to read the letter...

_**Dear Motoko**_

_**Where do I begin to explain to you? All of the things that have happened tonight were set in motion months ago, when I left for America. I thought I was running away, hiding out with Seta-san where I would be safe. But something happened that I could never explain if I tried, nor would I. I spent so much time deep in thought, so worried about how Naru felt, that soon I began to see how everyone felt about me. From Sara to you and back again. **_

_**I found myself thinking about my relationship with Naru, in more clear tones, and found that I did love her, but only that of a friend. I felt relieved, but I couldn't bring myself to answer why? Until one day I was training with Seta-san and it became clear. I thought back to a duel and a challenge imposed on me, and the woman I brought back from the rain. Something inside me was released, and my body no longer felt any pain.**_

_**Visions crossed my mind's eye. Catching this girl after she was surprised by Su, a touch at the dinner table, seeing her try to honor a defeat by letting Mitsune dress her, being a target so she could learn a new technique, seeing her enjoy her art more, having her ask me to help her in her studies, posing to be her boyfriend, and the events that followed, but most of all a question that was asked to me. 'Would it be so bad' kept flashing in my mind. And then the answer to that question came to me.**_

He was folding the letter back up and placing it inside his jacket, continuing without it.

"It was at that moment, I saw you, and understood you Motoko-chan. I know how you feel towards me, you hide your emotions under your warrior side, but still I see it. You stand back hoping to honor your friends, and I tell you that there is no one standing between us now. It's just you and I here, I told Naru how I felt towards her, that she is a friend only to me. And now I tell you Aoyama Motoko, that... I love you."

Motoko's eyes were closed as tears were streaming down her face, listening to all of this, trying to understand. Her inner voice was screaming at her to close the distance and embrace him, hold him forever and not let go. Her other voice telling her to smite the vile male before he made her weak. He could see the storm raging in her, the two sides fighting against each other. He only placed the box before her and said, "Open your present."

His words penetrated her turmoil, as she reached out and took the tiny box. Her hands taking the paper off, and she moved the small latch that held it closed, lifting the top to see what was inside. Her warrior side screamed , 'destroy it now, and kill him, or we will be cast amongst the weak', the other side was dancing yelling, 'YES YES YES!' Her emotions fighting with each other, but there was a sense of relief, calm, warmth, and something else spreading through out her as she looked at the item in the box. Her warrior side screamed, 'Its weakness!", but the other side, her heart said, 'Does it feel like weakness to you? Where do we draw our power from?" She realized that the other feeling, that she has suppressed for so long towards Keitaro was love, and with that realization, she felt a surge of strength flow into her.

"Yes", her words were soft and near a whisper, as she turned her tear stained face towards the man she loved, Keitaro. She found herself being drawn towards his lips, she was blushing so hard that it almost hurt, but she needed to touch them, and she surrendered.

20750275027560275602795029756029375602756027560275023756027560237502375602375023750275230752

A knock came on the door and a cheerful voice called out, "Sempai breakfast is ready." Keitaro stirred, and answered back, "Ok Shinobu, I will be there soon." He tried to move but found himself held down. He looked at the source of the weight and found his love Motoko wrapped around him, motionless, breathing deeply as she slept. He nudged her and she stirred, "Shinobu was calling for breakfast, Mo-chan"

She looked up into his eyes, yawning and snuggling in closer. With a husky voice she said, "You want to eat breakfast or stay here with me?" It took him less than a second to answer, "Maybe lunch then?" They both blushed and settled back down into the futon. Motoko raised her hand out from the sheets and let her hand touch the sunlight. The rays of the sun caught and sparkled in the diamond that was on the ring, she glanced at the beautiful sight it made, and with a giggle she grabbed the sheet and pulled it over them saying, "You vile pervert" laughing as she did.

End of story...

Thanks for reading this short story and thanks for the reviews.


End file.
